Preparémonos para la Adolescencia
by Sthefynice
Summary: Tras su partida, todo comienza a desmoronarse. No todas las historias pueden ser ciertas y la mayoría de los mitos ocultan muchas verdades. ¿Qué tan moldeable pueden ser las memorias? Cuidado, adolescentes: la mayor aventura del Sector V puede estar a punto de empezar.


**Sinopsis:** Tras su partida, todo comienza a desmoronarse. No todas las historias pueden ser ciertas y la mayoría de los mitos ocultan muchas verdades. ¿Qué tan moldeable pueden ser las memorias? Cuidado, adolescentes: la mayor aventura del Sector V puede estar a punto de empezar.

 **Disclaimer:** _"KND: Kids Next Door/Los Chicos del Barrio",_ sus inventos y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La serie fue creada por Tom Warburton, por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios. Nada me pertenece acá, sólo mis feels. Evidentemente, no gano nada escribiendo. Aunque si bien, como me gustaría :v

 **Notas Finales: ** Tenía esta idea desde hace algún tiempo, y tuve que verme la serie de nuevo, en su idioma original, para poder desarrollarla. Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron (y que me siguen apoyando) para que este pequeño proyecto arranque. Agradecimientos especiales a **Seogumi y Masunny, Jazz Noire** y **KanadeKuchiki** , son demasiado bárbaras, eh! ;D

 **Cronológicamente** está basado minutos después de la partida de Nigel Uno en Operación R.E.L.A.T.O./INTERVIEW. Se respetará todo el canon de la serie, a excepción del 2/5. Habrán otras parejas, sí, pero a su debido tiempo. Espero no haya confusiones por los nombres originales del Sector V, ya que en algunas líneas se hablará de Memo como "Hoagie", por ejemplo y así sucesivamente, puede variar.

Este apenas viene siendo el prólogo, pero amantes de KND, espero que les guste y ¡que vivan los Chicos del Barrio!

* * *

 **Preparémonos para la Adolescencia**

 **Cap. 1 La Nueva Líder (Suprema)**

 **E** xisten chicos con extraordinarios talentos, y dentro de esos talentos se destacan aquellos extraordinarios dones. Algunas personas nacían para liderar, y otras para ser lideradas; era una de las leyes básicas de la vida. Y eso Abigail Lincoln lo sabía bastante bien.

Su mirada en ningún momento se aparta del cielo negro, viendo como la nave de Nigel Uno despegaba. Siente un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos se empañan por retener tantas emociones y recuerdos que estaba segura, le acompañarían por el resto de sus días. Siente el ligero peso de las gafas, aquellos lentes oscuros que Él había usado desde que le asignaron el cargo de líder en el Sector V, aquel cargo que Abby inicialmente portaba días antes de la destitución de Cree y antes que Nigel entrara oficialmente como un miembro en potencia de los KND. Su cargo que gustosamente le había cedido, ya que no se sentía preparada para con tanta responsabilidad y porque intuía que él tenía más madera de liderazgo que ella. Y mientras suspira, aún con su mirada en el espacio, sabe ahora más que nunca que había tomado la decisión correcta: Nigel Uno fue, es y será un gran líder para ella, para todos. A pesar de su comportamiento obsesivo para con el trabajo y sus excentricidades, era cierto y bastante sabido que en verdad lo hacían parecer más bárbaro de lo que probablemente ya era.

Sí, ahora Abby sabe más que nunca que el puesto vacío que había dejado Nigel Uno difícilmente sería ocupado por alguien más. Difícilmente aparecía alguien con el que continuará con su historial, ponerse en sus zapatos y simplemente, tratar de imitarlo u ocupar su lugar. Porque sentía que él era irreemplazable, y porque no permitiría que alguien más, alguno de los nuevos cadetes, fuesen asignados (o escogieran) su número, nunca. En el registro oficial de los Chicos del Barrio, sólo existiría un Número Uno. Y ese número era él.

Siente las manos de sus compañeros abrazándole, y es ahí en donde se da cuenta que está llorando, a moco tendido. Abby no puede creer que aquellos desgarradores gritos provengan de ella en lugar de los frenéticos hipidos de Número Tres. Se siente avergonzada por estarle demostrando a sus amigos lo vulnerable que se encuentra en estos instantes. Se regaña internamente, y se ordena en detener sus lágrimas hasta poder llegar a su habitación, pero éstas, al parecer, no desean obedecer ni mucho menos se encuentran dispuestas a cooperar.

Observa también los rostros llorosos de Memo y el Güero, sus semblantes mostrando tanta desdicha y agonía… Abby sacudió la cabeza, tuvieron que hacer lo que tenían que hacer, no podían permitirse ser egoístas para con Número Uno y no permitirle que se fuera. Abby realmente dudaba sobre si él se hubiese quedado sólo porque los cuatro juntos le hubiesen pedido que se quedara. Ella lo dudaba, pero tal vez hubiese existido alguna posibilidad, aunque fuese mínima, de algún otro desenlace.

Sin embargo, ella se odiaría si tal acontecimiento hubiese pasado; si Nigel se quedara sólo por ellos. Era algo egoísta, sí, más su debate interno entre dejar que él tomara su propia decisión y escogiera entre uno de sus tantos sueños a aplazarlo y quedarse con ellos, había empezado muy tarde. Para empezar, porque lleva pocos minutos de haberse enterado de la existencia de los GKND, que Chad también era un doble agente que sabía fingir muy pero muy bien y, para bien o para mal, ya nada podía hacer: porque Nigel Uno se había ido.

Y el pensamiento que le sigue a ese es incluso más aterrador que prefiere suprimirlo en su totalidad. Abby no quiere seguir pensando y alargando sus brazos, los estrecha a todos con fuerza. Poco a poco, aún llorosos, se separan para poder ver con claridad las gafas negras en su mano, atraídos por ella: representaba el único recuerdo en físico que tendrían de él a partir de ahora, una de sus mayores posesiones.

—Ahora serás la nueva líder, ¿verdad? —Habló Número Tres, algo cabizbaja.

Ella quiso responderle, decirle algo, pero de su boca no articulaba sonido alguno.

Sintió como una pequeña palma en su hombro trataba de reconfortarla. —Lo harás bien. —Dijo Memo. La mirada esperanzada de Wally parecía secundar su comentario.

Ella les miró, nuevamente queriendo alejarse. Sola, necesitaba estar sola y lo necesitaba pero para ya. Su (ahora) equipo no se lo impidió y poco caso prestó a los locos científicos KND y en especial, a Número 74239, quién le abordaba con insistencia. —Recuerda que nadie puede saber de la existencia sobre los GKND, Abigail. _Nadie_. Ni siquiera los de tu Sector, aunque bueno, ya ellos lo saben, excelente —Se corrigió, a regañadientes—, pero nadie más. Ni siquiera la líder suprema, 362, puede saberlo. Y honestamente, dudo mucho si alguna vez se le pasó la idea por la cabeza.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué me dices de Chad? —Le inquirió con rudeza, imaginando la sarta de mentiras y falsos testimonios que posiblemente ellos planeen ejecutar; seguramente haciendo quedar a Número Uno como el mayor traidor y cobarde de la historia mientras que ellos continuarían lavándose las manos y viendo aquel estúpido programa de televisión para nerds.

Número Cinco apretó la mandíbula, porque sabía que apenas salieran de este lugar, ya nada volvería a ser como antes; ni siquiera ellos mismos.

Después de todo, la partida de Nigel se estaba llevando consigo mucho más de lo que se podía estar admitiendo.

— ¿Chad? Ehh, bueno… él es un caso especial. —Respondió tajante, sabiendo Número Cinco de antemano que no estaba dispuesto a revelar nada más.

—Pues ¿qué pasaría si la propia 362 en persona te ordenara decirle todo lo que…?

Las burlonas risas de 74239 le interrumpieron, tentando a Abby de querer darle un puñetazo para que simplemente se callara. —Podría contarle a ella, sí. A ella y sólo a ella por ser nuestra líder suprema. Pero, ¿contestarte a ti, Abigail? Tu mente cerrada jamás comprendería los secretos, las siete supernovas, las maravillas y misterios del universo que… —Abby voluntariamente dejó de escucharlo al saber que empezaría con alguna de sus tantas patrañas científicas y cosas parecidas. Sin dejar de caminar junto a ella, 74239 extendió sus brazos mientras seguía parloteando, dejándose llevar a medida que le contestaba.

A Abby se le cruzó una fugaz idea que, de alguna manera, comenzaba a tener forma a medida que este payaso continuaba con su cháchara. Intentó rápidamente borrar su astuta expresión en su rostro a tiempo de que él no la viera.

—Pues aquí nos separamos. —Le dijo ella apenas se encontraban por una división de caminos. Ella tomó el de la derecha, los lentes oscuros estaban colgando en la parte superior de su conjunto. —Nos volveremos a ver.

A Número 74239 no le gustó para nada el tono de voz y, cruzado de brazos, no le quitó la vista de encima hasta perderse en la otra dirección.

Número Cinco pudo respirar tranquilamente apenas él desapareció de su vista. No estaba segura de cómo tratar con él de ahora en adelante, pero algo era seguro: descubriría todos los secretos que ese pelmazo no estaba dispuesto a revelar.

Cruzó el umbral, deteniéndose de inmediato al ver como el Sr. y la Sra. Uno le miraban fijamente, con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Abby se preguntó cómo es que ellos podían seguir sonriendo en una situación así, ¿qué acaso no les estaba doliendo separarse de su único hijo?

—Número Cinco, ¿puedes venir un momento? —Le pidió el Sr. Uno-no, se corrigió mentalmente, ahora ella estaba tratando con Número 0 y Número 999 respectivamente. No sabía por cuánto tiempo les quedaba a ellos para mantener sus antiguas memorias, pero calculaba que no mucho para que volvieran a ser la pareja de adultos de la que ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar.

—Número Cinco reportándose, señor. —Corrigió su postura, quedando firme y con su mano derecha casi tocando su frente, su saludo militar.

El legendario Número Cero sólo pudo sonreír, esta vez con tristeza. —No es necesaria tanta formalidad, soldado, no cuando sientes que no es el momento apropiado para ello.

Abby asimilaba sus palabras, bajando lentamente su mano y encorvándose ligeramente. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía ver a Número 0 a los ojos, simplemente no podía.

Número 999 intuía más o menos que le pasaba, apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros. —Ahora volverás a tener tu cargo original, Abby. Esta vez sin que nadie te lo arrebate o creas que alguien más es merecedor de ello que tú.

Ella comenzó a negar frenéticamente. —No puedo, Señora… es decir, 999, no puedo tomarlo. Es… simplemente, no sé si podré manejarlo. —Confesó con la mirada en el suelo.

Ambos adultos se miraron, querían ayudarle pero lamentablemente su batalla era personal y recién apenas comenzaba.

Número 999 sintió un calambre por todo su cuerpo, señal de que los efectos de su "regreso al servicio" se estaban desvaneciendo y debía apurarse; tenía que hacerle entender a Abby una última cosa antes de nuevamente olvidar, olvidar todo. —Cielo, no sé si Nigel Ol' Bean te lo habrá dicho antes, pero para él, tú eres muy importante. Y estoy segura que él se habrá ido tranquilo sabiendo que tú quedarías a cargo.

Los ojos de Número Cinco se humedecieron. — ¿Lo está diciendo en serio?

— ¡Claro que lo estoy diciendo en serio! —Exclamó, carcajeándose. —No había ni un solo día en el que él no dejara de mencionarte. Él nos mantenía al tanto de tus hazañas, ideas y descubrimientos… claro que con nuestras memorias ocultas no le prestáramos la debida atención. —Susurró para sí—, pero bueno… ya sabes lo que intento decir.

La expresión de Abby cambió totalmente a una bastante shockeada. ¿En verdad 999 le estaba sugiriendo que…? Desvió a un lado su cabeza, ignorando los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. No, no podía ser. No tenía remedio, no tenía caso ni siquiera en imaginárselo. No podía seguir fantaseando con alguien que, lamentablemente, ahora ya no estaba en el mismo planeta, ni estaría jamás.

Número 999 se dio cuenta del cambio de expresiones, y se preguntó internamente si había hecho lo correcto. Estaba más que segura que Nigel Ol' Bean se había atrevido a ir al espacio sin siquiera dedicar un par de minutos más para hablar con ella en profundidad. Que lamentable, pensaba. Le tenía aprecio a la niña y conocía a sus padres, hasta algunas veces había compartido el almuerzo y la cena con ellos. Temía que ella cometiera algunas locuras y deslices en su adolescencia, pero lo cierto era que cuando eso pasara, no estaría ahí, realmente, para ayudarle. Estaría su yo con mente adulta, casi incapaz de comprender los verdaderos problemas por los que ella atravesaría.

Número 999 se apartó ligeramente de ella, preguntándose si realmente todo tenía que ser de esta manera; si cada agente que cumpliera sus trece años era obligado a olvidar, prácticamente, todos los mejores años y experiencias de su vida. Si hubiese una manera para equilibrar la madurez con la niñez…

—Cariño. —Le susurró su esposo, con pesar. —Ya creo que es hora.

Ella asintió, dirigiéndole una última mirada a la niña, ya casi adolescente.

—Tú y tus amigos, los amigos de Nigel, son libres de ir a jugar y combatir la tiranía adulta en la Casa del Árbol tanto tiempo como deseen. Les haremos creer a nuestras mentes de adultos que mi hijo se fue a un internado fuera del país, para continuar con sus estudios y su futuro. —Le comentó Número 0, a modo de despedida. —Y Número Cinco, lo harás muy bien, recuerda que nunca estarás sola. —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que ambos los envolviera una cegadora luz… y segundos después, ambos números legendarios volvieron a ser simplemente el Sr. y la Sra. Uno, los adultos que conocía y con los que se llevaba bien.

—Ohh, Abigail, ¿pudiste despedirte de nuestro Nigel Ol' Bean? Tuvimos que enviarlo a uno de los mejores internados fuera del país… creo que eso era lo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es así, Monty, cariño? —Dijo la Sra. Uno, aferrándose al brazo de su marido con elegancia.

A juzgar por su semblante, Abby notó que el Sr. Uno no se encontraba para nada feliz con la situación. —Efectivamente, querida, efectivamente.

Suspiró, mirando a la pareja de adultos fijamente. No pudo evitar pensar en ahora responsabilizarse, en cierta manera, por ellos, ahora que… él ya no estaba.

—Vengan, les llevaré a casa. —Ofreció, era lo menos que podía hacer. Al menos sería una buena manera de empezar a agradecerles por todo lo que indirectamente han hecho y que probablemente, nunca, _nunca_ recordarán.

* * *

 **II.**

Tiempo.

El tiempo es un concepto relativo, dependiendo de la perspectiva de cada quién. El tiempo podía ser tu mejor aliado o tu mejor enemigo, todo dependiendo de cómo se quiera ver.

 _Tic, tac, tic, tac._

Podía escuchar mentalmente las agujas avanzar.

 _Tic, tac, tic, tac._

Una melodía que no veía final.

 _Tic, tac, tic, tac._

¿Es que acaso nunca iba a terminar?

—Hey Número Cinco, ¿estás bien? —Le inquirió 362, apoyando una mano en su hombro. ¿Por qué ella apoya su mano en su hombro? ¿Por qué su Sector lo hacía a diario con ella? ¡¿Por qué todos se creían en tener derecho a tocarla?! ¡Cómo si estuviese a punto de explotar en cualquier momento, como si realmente necesitara que le calmaran!

Raquel se apartó sabiamente de ella, dándole la espalda.

¿En dónde estaba Nigel Uno?

¿De qué se escondía?

¿Por qué él, repentinamente, los había abandonado?

¿Acaso los rumores son… ciertos? ¿Él los había traicionado?

Desde su misteriosa desaparición, semanas atrás, Raquel entró en pánico. No sabía qué hacer, sentía que el mundo y el escuadrón KND se le venía encima, todo en picada. Su responsabilidad como líder suprema estaba superando sus límites y necesitaba a Nigel Uno, realmente lo necesitaba. Necesitaba de sus consejos, de su opinión, de lo que él haría en una situación así.

Creyó que con Número Cinco a cargo del Sector V, encontraría también una nueva amiga, una consejera. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que desde la desaparición de Uno, Abigail se mostrara reacia a compartir y ayudar a todos como solía hacerlo de antaño.

Raquel, en unos pocos días, cumpliría sus trece años y hasta la fecha, no hay muchos agentes con capacidad y resistencia como para asignarles su cargo. Teme por el futuro de los KND y por las nuevas generaciones. A Raquel también el tiempo se le estaba acabando y sólo había una cosa por hacer.

—Ehh, Jefa 362, el Sector W acaba de llegar, señor. Ya estamos todos completos. —Anunció Hoagie, solemne. Había crecido unos centímetros y parte de su cabello marrón se podía apreciar, pues había pasado algún tiempo en el que su gorrito sencillamente dejó de ajustarse a su talla. Memo conservaba todavía sus lentes de aviador, pero Número Cinco deducía que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que Número Dos también los perdiera, era algo que tampoco se podía evitar.

Mientras que 362 comenzaba a dar su discurso, un discurso en el cual Abby voluntariamente también quiso dejar de escuchar, comenzó a perderse en sus recuerdos, en todas estas últimas semanas, ya ahora meses, que han pasado… sin él. En todas las aventuras que ha liderado con esfuerzo, llevando a su Sector a la victoria. Siente que ha cambiado, todos ellos. Número Dos intenta que sus chistes tengan más sentido para todos, Número Cuatro se está convirtiendo en un buen estratega, para su sorpresa… y en cambio, Número Tres, ha dejado de gritar y sonreír como desde siempre ha hecho, y eso aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente, le preocupa. Le preocupa todos aquellos cambios que el tiempo, inevitablemente hará y que posiblemente no se puedan revertir.

Siente la tarima vibrar a sus pies, y casi enseguida se encuentra aturdida por los gritos ensordecedores que todos los chicos del barrio, agentes, emiten a la vez. Mira a su alrededor y encuentra a Wally corriendo en círculos, el pánico apoderándose en cada gramo de su ser.

— ¡Cuatro, ¿qué ocurre?! — Exigió saber, acercándose hacia dónde él se encontraba. Pero, ¿a dónde ha ido todo el mundo? Número Cinco esperaba realmente el no tener que ponerse los lentes oscuros para que los demás supieran que estaba hablando sumamente en serio.

Los chillidos de Cuatro no se detenían, y él tocó a Tres, invadiéndole el pánico ahora a ella. Hoagie, escondido detrás de una enorme llanta, la llamaba.

— ¡Eh, Cinco! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Corre rápido antes de que te pillen!

—Antes de que me… ¿¡qué?! —Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Éste era el brillante plan que 362 tenía? ¿Nuevamente desistir de sus responsabilidades?

Pero… ¿Qué podía hablar ella? Ciertamente no estaba en posición de criticarle. Número 0 y Número 999 tenían razón, demonios… si hasta él tenía razón. A pesar de no sentirse realmente como ella es, se encuentra haciendo, dentro de todo lo posible, un buen trabajo como líder del Sector V.

Abby se debate entre no poder creérselo y querer seguir viendo hasta dónde más podía llegar, hasta dónde más podía superarse. Tal vez si ella hace un buen trabajo, posiblemente también pueda…

Sacudió su cabeza, y el contacto de Número Cuatro la hace empujarle al suelo.

— ¡Ja, tú la pillas ahora, Número Cinco! ¡Kuki, nos vamos! —Exclamó él, jalándole de su manga verde y ella no lo pensó ni dos veces.

— ¡Noo! —Gritó Memo, dramáticamente, antes de rodar lejos de ella.

Y fue en ese momento en dónde Abby se dio cuenta que ahora ella la traía. Si el tiempo, nuevamente el factor tiempo, se le agotaba antes de tocar a alguien… se convertiría oficialmente en la nueva líder suprema. Poder controlar y dirigir a todos los operativos KND, poder conocer cada uno de sus oscuros secretos… incluso poder saber hasta quiénes eran todos los agentes encubiertos y como los seleccionaban.

Todo eso era demasiado, incluso para ella, la que había sido y seguía siendo la más sensata, de entre muchísimos agentes.

No tenía a nadie más cerca de ella cuando el tiempo se le agotó. Y cuando eso pasó, "mágicamente" aparecieron todos los operativos, felicitándole. Algunos con pesar, otros con alegría porque se habían salvado de conllevar tremenda responsabilidad.

Esa misma tarde, Abby tuvo su primera reunión interna, con sus nuevos compañeros de la Base Lunar. La persona que ocuparía el cargo como líder suprema, tenía la obligación moral de adoptarlos como compañeros de equipo. Al menos podía contar con el conocimiento de 362 para las cosas que desconocía, eso ella no podía negárselo.

Las primeras dos órdenes que la nueva Líder Suprema, Número Cinco, había exigido, eran las siguientes: —Quiero que mis compañeros del Sector V se unan como operativos de la Base Lunar.

Los Números 362, 86, 35 y 65.3 asintieron sumisamente. Sin embargo, 86 le miró de mala gana, al parecer la única en desacuerdo por su nuevo cargo. Abby no quiso prestarle atención a eso.

—Y quiero… quiero que me llamen a Número 74239. Quiero tener una reunión con él, a solas. Ya que intuyo que hay bastante sobre lo que debemos charlar. —No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de malicia. De veras que no.


End file.
